Actualización de Datos
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: La actualización de datos de los soldados era una tarea muy tediosa, pero uno en particular haría que el Analista de Archivos deseara literalmente irse a luchar contra Los Titanes. [Levi, Hanji] [Finalizado]
1. Actualización de Datos

**Disclaimer:** Levi no me pertenece, ni los demás utilizados, solo el OC _metiche de papeles_ xD

* * *

 **Actualización de Datos**

* * *

Con nerviosismo el joven revisó los documentos que estaban pendientes. A veces, mirando lo que tenía que hacer, estaba seriamente tentado a unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

 _Si no fuese porque ahí **también** estaba el motivo de sus nervios._

La parte administrativa del ejército es un asco, tanto como el caos de información que debe clasificarse entre pública, confidencial, _no-preguntes_ y la más mística _si-te-enteras-estás-muerto._ Pero ese tipo de trabajo era tan sencillo, en comparación con la más temida de todas.

 _Actualización de Ficha de Datos._

Era desalentador estar colocando los documentos en Pasivos, bajo la etiqueta de "Fallecido" a tantos excelentes soldados. No podía evitar leer los informes, debía obtener luego estadísticas para fortalecer los puntos flojos, tratar de evitar cada vez menos bajas, revisar las circunstancias de la muerte de cada uno de ellos.

Y aún así, si de él dependiera, haría eso toda su existencia si solo pudiera evitar un expediente en especial.

 _La espina de su trabajo._

Por un lado era una fortuna que, con tantos años en el ejército, y con lo estricto que es el área de archivos, nadie con la jerarquía suficiente ha pedido el expediente que estaba etiquetado con la palabra **_Levi_**.

Igual no encontrarían muchos datos.

Los mismos soldados debían actualizar sus datos constantemente, anotando heridas recientes, cuáles quedaron lesionadas, para un mejor control médico.

Pero el que se negaba a llenar completamente todos sus datos era el llamado más fuerte hombre de la humanidad.

Su primera ficha llena, podría representarle una sanción porque _se supone_ que no debe aceptar datos incompletos o errados.

Pero quién se le atrevía decir algo a ese hombre.

Con fastidio el joven leyó los primeros datos que Levi había puesto hace muchos años atrás.

 **Apellidos y Nombres:** _Levi_

 **Edad:** _Más de la que tienes._

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _No vi el calendario cuando el médico cortó el cordón umbilical._

 **Género:** _¿Tengo que contestarlo?_

 **Preferencia sexual:** _¿Qué demonios te interesa?_

 **Armas:** _Cuchillas, espadas, pistolas, navajas, estiletes, me adapto a todo lo que te pueda hacer sangrar lenta y dolorosamente._

 **Lesiones:** _Las que te ocasionaré._

 **Grupo Sanguíneo:** _Tu sangre me servirá para bañarme en ella._

 **Observación:** _Atrévete a devolverme esta ficha y será el último día que respires._

De inmediato había ido a informar a Smith Erwin al respecto, quien atinó a encontrar divertida la situación y dejárselo pasar.

 _Esa y las siguientes veces._

Aunque, analizándolo más fríamente, Levi ha cedido lentamente en la información, pero siguen campos que permanecen con respuestas muy sarcásticas.

Se negaba a revelar **Edad, Fecha de Nacimiento, Preferencia Sexual, Tipo de Sangre**. Al menos ya había indicado en **Género** _Masculino_ , y en el campo de **Lesiones** había mencionado _Inflamación en_ la _pierna, Músculo cuadrado lumbar, luxación a nivel del tobillo, otra en el omóplato, infección a causa de herida en la rodilla izquierda (aislamiento una quincena y antibióticos), fractura menor en la costilla._

Era de admitir que Levi es muy metódico en sus rehabilitaciones, por lo cual pareciera estar físicamente al ciento por ciento funcional.

A pesar de ello, el joven analizó que Levi no revelaba a detalle el inicio de las lesiones y cuándo superó las mismas. Tenía la sospecha que no indicaba ni siquiera todas, ya sea por seguridad propia o por olvidarlas al ser demasiadas.

Soltó una mueca de fastidio al revisar que en la penúltima ficha, en el campo **Preferencia sexual** había garabateado _Tú JAMÁS. No te ilusiones._

Era una lástima que ya no se pudiera quejar con Erwin al respecto. Es más, sin Smith dejando pasar esas inconsistencias, podría peligrar su puesto de trabajo por no poner orden en el expediente de Levi.

Quizá si se lo comentaba al **_actual_** Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, _probablemente_ podría poner en orden a Levi.

 _O tal vez se quedaban sin Comandante._

O lo decía al actual Comandante, o tenía que ir personalmente con Levi a tratar el tema.

...

 _Ni que fuera estúpido._

 _Que Zoe Hanji cargue con ese problema._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Levi odiaba evitar tener temas pendientes, por muy desagradables que fueran.

Y definitivamente llenar la ficha personal no era un tema que le agradara realizar.

Se sentía estúpido estar escribiendo sobre sí mismo, más aún con una plantilla que no cambian desde, probablemente, hace cien años atrás.

Y más estúpido se sentía escribiendo, teniendo a la espera a Hanji, frente a él, seguramente garabateando su propio formulario.

 **Género:** Masculino.

Estaba por agregar que no se iba a cortar el pene ni implantarse senos, que deje de fantasear, cuando sintió la mano de Hanji detenerlo.

– Así está bien, Levi, no necesitas agregar más – replicó sutilmente Hanji, mientras lo guiaba a la siguiente línea.

–¿Por qué no?

Hanji no pudo evitar golpear sutilmente su propio bolígrafo contra sus labios, tratando de acomodar las palabras precisas sin ofender a Levi.

–El Analista de Archivos estuvo comentándome que tus fichas se encuentran con datos vacíos.

 _–He llenado cada jodido campo._

–Él considera que la información agregada no es la adecuada. – Levi estuvo a punto de decirle que le importaba un carajo lo que el _Chismoso de Papeles_ consideraba _adecuado_ , pero se detuvo al escuchar la risita incontenible de parte de Hanji – Personalmente amo la parte de bañarte en su sangre, o en la que pusiste que tu fecha de nacimiento es la de su muerte.

Escucharlo de parte de Hanji, hizo que Levi reflexionara lo absurdo de sus respuestas, aunque contestó con honestidad cada una de ellas, quizá es que esas fastidiosas fichas nunca le han dado buena espina. Es exponer todas sus debilidades. Así se lo comentó a Hanji.

–Ah, pero hay datos que sí son importantes, como tu tipo de sangre, por si necesitan hacerte una transfusión de urgencia. – replicó Hanji

–Tú sabes cuál es mi tipo de sangre. – fue la inmediata respuesta de Levi.

–Puede que no esté en ese momento, Levi.

Hanji recibió otra de esas miradas asesinas de parte del otro. En parte por dejarlo sin argumentos, por otro recordándole esa posibilidad. Por impulso Levi desliza la mano por el parche en donde Hanji oculta su ojo herido, luego enreda sus dedos por el cabello largo, recogido en un moño, y presiona con firmeza los mechones.

Hanji lo mira con expectativa.

Pareciera que Levi quisiera decirle algo, pero no puede.

Aún Hanji mantenía la duda si era porque Levi no se entendía a sí mismo o no se sentía merecedor de expresar sus emociones, en un mundo tan maldito como el que están viviendo, y en donde mantener la frialdad y el control en sus sentimientos era fundamental para la sobrevivencia.

Lentamente Levi fue soltando el agarre que tenía en Hanji, hasta volver su atención al maldito formulario.

–Anda, sé benévolo y pon _Tipo A_.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? – indagó Levi mientras garabateaba en el papel –¿Analizaste mi sangre tomando la muestra de alguna de mis heridas?

Hanji no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa. Levi mismo se lo estaba buscando.

–Lo supe por tu obsesión por la limpieza.

Levi refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, no comprensible para otros, pero al parecer lo suficiente para que Hanji arqueara una ceja y asintiera lo que sea que haya dicho el otro.

Con cierta exasperación Levi se percató que se había saltado un campo, el de _Preferencia Sexual_. Y como si una luz se abriera en su mente, soltó una simple pregunta, sin imaginarse la complejidad de las siguientes acciones que conllevaría.

–Oe, Hanji. ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

Hanji conocía de años la forma de ser de Levi, sabía que tenía ciertos inconvenientes para dormir, que tomaba duchas de menos de 3 minutos y tenía alta tolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas.

Pero jamás había imaginado que estuviera dudando del sexo de una persona que estuviera a su lado por tantos años.

–¿Qué rayos estás preguntándome? – A pesar de lo raro de la situación, Hanji no pudo evitar reír. Era una pregunta tan directa y tan fuera de lugar, que solo Levi hubiera podido hacérsela.

Extrañamente Levi sintió la necesidad de explicar mejor su punto de vista.

–No eres muy dócil ni chillas como una cría, rara vez lloras, tampoco eres la damisela en apuros. – Hanji asintió, comprendiendo su abrupta y nada sutil manera de decirle que tiene demasiado agallas para ser una mujer – Así mismo, descuidas bastante tus horas de sueño, alimentación y ducha, en especial cuando estás investigando algo que consideras _importante._ Y todo es importante según tu punto de vista.

Y esa fue la manera de decirle que era demasiado similar al comportamiento de un hombre, observó Hanji, Levi también descuidaba sus horas de sueño, y sí, puede que tenga una actitud algo hiperactiva al emocionarse con un tema, hasta el punto de perder la compostura que supuestamente una mujer debe mantener y que un hombre jamás de los jamases se permitiría mostrar. Levi continuó con sus puntos de vista.

–Pero cuando te pones en _Plan Kyojin_ , ese en el que chillas alocadamente y te frustras si se dañan todas tus investigaciones...

A Hanji la situación le pareció verdaderamente divertida.

–¿Y en todo este tiempo... nadie sabe si soy mujer u hombre?

–Ignoro lo que piensen los demás – Levi se encogió de hombros, tácitamente indicando que le importaba un comino – Al inicio pensé que tenías bastante hiperactividad y cero timidez.

Hanji dio una fugaz mirada a sus propios documentos, percatándose que ha puesto una M, como siempre, en el campo de género. Bien podría ser Mujer o Masculino. _¿Cómo lo habrá tomado el Analista de Archivos?_

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se divertía.

Y mientras Hanji más lo analizaba, más Levi se estaba impacientando porque no estaba teniendo una respuesta directa.

Bueno, Levi se levantó de su silla, si no obtiene respuestas, las tendrá investigando por sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Anormalsexual

**Disclaimer:** Levi no me pertenece, ni los demás utilizados, solo el OC _metiche de papeles_ xD

* * *

 **Actualización de Datos**

 **Capítulo 02: Anormalsexual**

* * *

El bolígrafo que Hanji portaba entre sus dedos, se deslizó hacia el piso, rodando unos instantes antes de perderse en el piso ubicado debajo del escritorio.

Hanji nunca se hubiera permitido perder una herramienta de investigación, y en otras circunstancias hasta la necedad hubiera argumentado que era fundamental para la investigación a favor de la raza humana.

Pero, antes de ello, nunca antes había tenido a Levi sosteniéndole ambos lados del rostro, como si buscara que enfocara la atención en él. Mucho menos había observado esa intensidad en sus ojos, no era la mirada exasperada que le daba cuando lo sacaba de casillas, ni la que quería decirle que iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente en sus manos si no dejaba sus _absurdos._

Levi tenía una mirada que Hanji en esos instantes no podía darle nombre. Pero mentiría si dijera que no le picaba la curiosidad por querer descubrir qué pasaba ahora por la mente del hombre más complicado que ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

–¿Qué pasa? – Hanji suavizó un poco su voz al mirarlo hacia arriba – _Rivu~ai_

El otro arqueó una ceja, como si analizara o descubriera un detalle por primera vez. Hanji sintió que el labio inferior le temblaba, al ser consciente de cada gesto de Levi, observando más que nunca cada detalle del rostro que pretendía ser impasible. _Un libro cerrado. Emociones encubiertas._ Y Hanji aún así lo entendía. No debería emocionarse por ello pero se sintió así, además de especial por llegar a ese grado de entendimiento en la materia Levi.

Incluso pudo adivinar sus intenciones una milésima de segundo antes de que ocurriera, por lo cual cerró los ojos por impulso, sintiendo un abrupto y fugaz choque entre sus labios, Levi apartándose tan rápido como se acercó. Como si estuviera sondeando un terreno. El cosquilleo en los labios de Hanji fue tan fugaz que le dejaron una sensación de insatisfacción y una, hasta ahora inexplorada, necesidad de más.

Hanji apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa, con el labio inferior aún temblando de ansias, antes de intentar suavizar el ambiente y calmar sus propios nervios.

 _–¿Con ello pretendes descubrir si soy hombre o mujer?_

Otra mirada de Levi muy diferente a las de siempre. No, no quería acabar con su vida, pero tampoco estaba enojado. Entonces qué es lo que... _¡Ah!_ Se ha sorprendido con algo que no esperaba que Hanji le dijera. Le gustaba, va a tener que hacerlo más seguido.

 _–_ No quiero fracturarte la nariz _–_ replicó al momento que una de las manos de Levi se deslizó por el rostro, hasta dar con las gafas y quitárselas en menos de un segundo.

Hanji no entendió la referencia, y vio una mirada de superioridad en él. Sí, a Levi le encanta eso de dejarle en la confusión. _¿Será su forma de desquitarse de las ocasiones en que lo saca de casilla?_ Apenas pudo observar que Levi había dejado meticulosamente acomodadas sus gafas en la mesa cercana, cuando volvió su mirada a Levi, sintiendo por ende un poco más abrupto el encuentro entre sus labios.

 _Ah, entonces iba en serio lo de evitar la fracturación._

Hanji no pudo evitar suspirar con profundidad, lo cual fue aprovechado por Levi para profundizar aquella batalla. Levi era curiosamente torpe y al mismo tiempo excitante en la búsqueda de los movimientos para dominar en ese beso que parecía no tener fin, y le estaba fascinando más allá de lo imaginable, por ello sutilmente batallaba, para encender esa vena de dominio obsesivo que tenía Levi.

 _Le gustaba._

 _Le intrigaba._

 _Le fascinaba._

 _–¡Ah!_

Hanji sintió una corriente recorrerle la médula espinal al momento en que una de las manos de Levi masajeó sutilmente la parte posterior de su nuca, lo que provocó que él le succionara el labio inferior. A Hanji le estaba costando respirar, sintiendo el agitado galopar de su corazón golpeando rítmicamente contra su pecho y la sangre recorriendo, quemado entre sus venas. En el fondo odiaba ser tan fácilmente visible en sus emociones. ¿ _Cómo detenerlas?_ Levi mantenía esa expresión estoica, como si estuviera estudiando cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera. ¿O memorizándolo en lo recóndito de su ser, donde casi nada ni nadie lo tocaba?

 _– ¿Qué es todo esto? –_ Hanji se atrevió a preguntar, tan sutilmente que solo la cercanía física con Levi permitió que él escuchara.

El otro pareció analizar absolutamente cada palabra y el tono en el cual fue dicha, sus cejas arrugándose ligeramente, formando en medio de ellas una marca de intriga.

Hanji sintió que el corazón se le había instalado en la garganta, al ver cómo Levi arrimaba sus frentes, para que no perdiera ni un detalle de sus gestos y palabras.

 _– Seas hombre o mujer, me vale._

Entonces volvió a adueñarse de su boca, provocando que, por inercia, Hanji deslizara sus brazos por la espalda de Levi.

La chaqueta fue lo primero en estorbarles en el calor que se generaba entre ambos, por lo que tácitamente fue lo primero en caer. Hanji empezó a repartir besos por el rostro de Levi, su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, al final regresaba a esa endemoniada boca capaz de herir con solo moverse y, descubierto desde hace unos instantes, llenar de pasión hasta querer devolver toda esa sensación de plenitud que estaba sintiendo.

Se olvidaron de los formularios, que quedaron junto a las gafas de Hanji, en el escritorio. Levi fue quitando con total calma cada prenda que cubría a Hanji, hasta dejar en la plenitud la total desnudez, su mirada memorizando cada pliegue, cada cicatriz, cada herida reciente. No pudo evitar la tentación de deslizar sus manos por los músculos firmes a base de terribles batallas, descubriendo que el sonrojo de Hanji se extendía hasta el cuello, en un suave degradado hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Con una naturalidad, como si fuera destinado para ello, Levi dejó que Hanji empezara a quitarle las ropas, entre besos robados, caricias que seguramente estaban prohibidas, miradas cómplices. La mano curiosa de Hanji estuvo a punto de envolver entre sus dedos la completamente erguida hombría de Levi, quien no se lo permitió. Incluso en esas circunstancias, Hanji mostró una sonrisa entre nerviosa y asombrada.

 _– Si te toco..._

Levi le respondió con un bufido, mientras con una nada asombrosa agilidad, ponía a Hanji bajo su cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a evitar que la mano de Levi se deslizara por su sexo, tocando esa parte dura que provocó que Hanji se retorciera al instante.

Con agilidad, Levi le masturbaba, sus ojos oscureciéndose cada vez al ver a Hanji yendo cada vez más alto, con la respiración agitada y el sudor deslizándose por la piel, queriendo acallar sus gemidos.

Por impulso Hanji entrecerró las piernas, como deseando aprisionar aquella mano endemoniada que le hizo conocer literalmente el éxtasis, y no quería dejar que se escape.

 _– ... Pasa esto –_ completó Levi, con esa mirada altiva.

Hanji sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Levi estaba declarando entre línea que también le afectaba física y emocionalmente. Estaban perdiendo la cordura, porque lo que menos podían permitirse en esos tiempos era una relación más profunda que la de compañeros en una guerra por salvar a la humanidad.

Y al mismo tiempo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo les queda, si sobrevivirán y cómo lo harán. Hanji tendrá por ahora una herida física más visible que las otras, pero Levi tiene más heridas en el alma, algunas aún sangrante y, Hanji podría afirmarlo sin dudar, que nunca sanarán.

Entonces...

 _¿Qué es un escape de esa cruda realidad? ¿Por qué no olvidarse de todo unos instantes?_

Hanji trató nuevamente de tocarlo, pero Levi volvió a evitarlo. No comprendió del todo sus acciones, por lo cual volvió su mirada interrogante hacia él. Lo notó terriblemente tenso.

 _–Me vas a hacer explotar. Y no lo quiero así._

Entonces Hanji abrió sus brazos, tan descaradamente dejando su cuerpo desnudo a libre disposición de Levi, quien no pudo evitar su sorpresa inicial, para reemplazarla con una sedienta mirada.

 _–Hazlo, Levi._

De no poder dominar sus impulsos abruptos, Levi hubiera cedido a lo que tan libremente se le ofreció, pero hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para lentamente hacer consciente a Hanji de su presencia física, aprovechando los fluidos de su anterior orgasmo para preparar su cuerpo ante el punto de _no retorno_. No iba a comportarse como un irracional, disfrutaría de todo con la debida calma hasta el último maldito segundo.

 _¡Joder!_ Cómo el cuerpo de Hanji lo apretaba y aún así se atrevía a suspirar de esa jodida manera que estaba enloqueciendo sus sentidos.

Y a Hanji le gustaba. _¡Vaya que era psicópata!_

Y a Levi le gustaba. _¡Es culpa de Hanji!_ Lo ha arrastrado a su mundo de locura.

Otro golpe más de cadera.

 _¡Mierda!_

Paraíso o infierno.

 _No le importa._

Sintió las piernas de Hanji rodeándole la cadera y aquellas inquietas manos _al fin_ deslizándose por su tensa y sudorosa piel, provocando que una corriente de éxtasis le recorriera toda la médula espinal. Lo sintió hasta en aquello que llaman corazón, haciendo que lata con mayor celeridad, desbocándose.

Apenas pudo notar cómo el pulso a la altura del cuello de Hanji, latía insistentemente, como queriéndolo hacer notoria su presencia. Levi tanteó con su lengua aquel punto, provocando que Hanji se estremeciera más entre sus brazos, y como si fuera una energía contagiosa, una luz cegadora llegó a sus párpados, el cuerpo de Levi cediendo a ese momento de placer interminable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Con recelo el joven encargado de los archivos miraba y miraba el expediente actual de Levi.

Los documentos se los había ido a entregar personalmente Hanji, quien con un claro nerviosismo, decía que hizo todo lo que pudo, mientras su mente parecía divagar en algo para sonrojarse (el encargado imaginaba que de vergüenza, pobre Hanji, cuánto debió sufrir)

De eso hace un par de horas.

Y al fin se decidía por abrir aquel sobre.

Apenas iba leyendo la primera línea y no le daba buena espina. Se sirvió un gran vaso de coñac. Siente que lo va a necesitar por cada dato que lea.

 **Apellidos y Nombres:** _Levi_

Nada nuevo dentro de este lado. Sin apellidos, sin árbol genealógico, sin pasado. Un trago para apaciguar esta derrota.

 **Edad:** _Un año más que el pasado verano._

Ah, Don Sarcasmo a la orden del día. Se va a meter en serios problemas si no logra avanzar en esta maldita actualización de datos. Otro trago a su coñac no le vendría mal.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _El verdadero día maldito de la humanidad._

Ni que quisiera celebrarle. De hecho, dudaba que alguien quisiera celebrarle algo. Nunca esa fecha sería fiesta universal. Un trago más por celebrar eso.

 **Género:** _Masculino._

¡Oh! ¡Los milagros existen! Aunque pareciera que iba a escribir algo adicional. Pero esto era para celebrar. Un buen trago de coñac. ¡Un dato correcto más!

 **Preferencia sexual:** _Anormalsexual._

¿Qué rayos? Quizá estaba demasiado ebrio. ¿Existe esa palabra? Un trago para olvidarla de su sistema.

 **Armas:** _Manejo todo lo que pueda provocar una muerte lenta y dolorosa o rápida e imperceptible._

Sí, seguro que hasta el cloro lo vuelve arma mortal. Maldito Levi. Otro trago más y a la mierda su hígado.

 **Lesiones:** _Dolor lumbar hace 5 años, sin secuelas actuales._

¿Cinco años? Maldito hijo de perra, mantiene sus datos desactualizados como mínimo ese tiempo. Un trago más, para olvidar en los problemas en que se meterá a causa del bastardo.

 **Grupo Sanguíneo:** _Tipo A._

Ya van dos campos llenos. Hanji es un milagro de la humanidad. Esto se celebra con doble trago.

 **Observación:** _No quiero volver a llenar una maldita ficha personal._

¡Mierda! Otro trago más al coñac. Esto sí fue una amenaza directa. Aunque en perspectiva tiene dos campos menos por llenar.

Quizá le pida ayuda nuevamente a Hanji Zoe y de a poco se llenen los campos de dos en dos. Aunque notó a Hanji con recelos. ¿O será temor? ¿Tan malo fue Levi cuando le exigen algo? ¡Bah! Nunca fue bueno para leer a las personas. Le interesa solo lo que está por escrito.

Pero si le pide ayuda a Hanji automáticamente Levi va a saber sí o sí que, como encargado del archivo de datos, volvió a pedir que llene sus datos.

O quizá... _Irse a matar titanes suena tan jodidamente tentador y menos arriesgado._

* * *

 **Fin del Proyecto**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No soy de poner mucho de mí xD pero tenía que terminar este de aquí antes de aventurarme a otro fic. Trato de dejar la terrible costumbre de no actualizar.

 **Anónimo kat,** sí he leído que Levi obliga a Hanji a bañarse **Y vienen pensamientos perversos al respecto*** pero traté de manejarme con lo que se ha visto en el manga y con el juego de Isayama de mantener a Hanji en la dualidad de hombre/mujer según la perspectiva del lector. Aunque mis tendencias de toda la vida me hacen ver a Hanji como ella quise ver si podía manejar un escrito manteniendo así. Y creo que sí, si se me escapó algo que haga ver a Hanji como mujer, pues eso xD Hikari cree en Hanji como ella.

 **Anónimo Guest,** Gracias por tus palabras, **_Sucio_** fue una idea que se desarrolló por la obsesión de Levi por la limpieza y en cómo se mantendría en una situación candente.

 **MSMH:** Me guío por el manga estrictamente, aunque las declaraciones de Isayama no dejan de ser interesantes. Además si Levi baña a Hanji, así personalmente, eso termina en una escena lemon sí o sí. Levi no es de piedra, es hombre al final de cuentas.

A los demás registrados, respondo por interno. Gracias por el apoyo a este two-shot. Pronto más fics :)


End file.
